


Nico watches "Hercules"

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Title says it all.





	Nico watches "Hercules"

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> **I don't own these characters

“Thats not how that happened.”

“Shush, Nico! It’s a kids movie.”

“So? Why can’t they stick to the truth?”

“Because kids and parents don’t want the truth. Now hush, I’m trying to watch!”

“You’ve already seen it.”

“Nico!”

“……. Is that really what they think Hades looks like?”

“Ugh!”

“I wonder if the gods are even aware this movie exists.”

“Probably not, Nico. And I think it should stay that way.”

“I don’t know, I think Zeus would probably appreciate being portrayed as a good guy for once.”

“I don’t want to find out.”

“My dad would probably laugh at it.”

“I give up. Go pick another movie, Nico.”

“No, I wanna finish ‘Hercules’, Will. I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet.”

“It’s ok, babe. After this we can watch 'Frozen’ again.”

“You hate that movie.”

“But you love it, Nico, and that’s enough for me to put up with it.”

“Stop being sappy, Solace.”

“You know you love it, Deathboy.”

“I really do.”


End file.
